


Rather have you, rather have me too

by hybristophilica



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Groping, Jealousy, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, very light fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: “Tell me, Hound,” he grinned, rolling his hips down against theirs, “What did you think when you saw her touch me?”
Relationships: Bloodhound/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Rather have you, rather have me too

**Author's Note:**

> hello folks 
> 
> after the trailer for season 7 came out i was unable to take octane's skin off my mind and this is the filthy result. enjoy! >w< ...eheh

He should have known it, really, that Bloodhound would have reacted like this, but it still caught him by surprise when they shoved him against the wall of the corridor of the dropship, out of the blue, growling low in his ear. “You did it on purpose to upset me, did you not?” They asked under their breath, their hands squeezing his hips incredibly hard.

Octavio couldn’t help a yelp, wrapping both arms around their shoulders instinctively. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, amor.” He did know, actually, but it hadn’t been on purpose, promise.

That afternoon Hammond had reunited the Legends all to film a promo trailer, and, on set, Octavio’s outfit had dragged several pairs of eyes on him for its eccentricity. It was no secret that he loved the attention, and it was no secret that he loved to bask in it. It had been Natalie’s fault, this time. She’d come at him, complimenting him for his hair and his top, and then she’d proceeded to _touch_ said hair and top, and when her fingers accidentally slipped underneath the cloth, Octavio had squirmed away, more because he was ticklish than anything else. She’d apologized with a giggle and ran away, and to Octavio that was it. But Bloodhound had witnessed the scene from behind, and they’d waited for the end of the filming to let him know what they thought of it.

“C’mon amiga, it was nothing,” he tried again, flinching when their hand wrapped around his neck, and squeezed. “She was—just playing,” he wheezed, but the grip didn't loosen and he gasped in their hand, eyes fluttering shut. It was stupid how easily Bloodhound could work him up, but there he was, getting hard just because they were choking him in the middle of the hallway, where literally anybody could walk in on them at any moment. 

Bloodhound glared at him, their eyes as intense as fiery. “You knew well what was happening, Octavio,” they spoke calmly, pressing their chest against his and forcing him to raise his chin to keep looking at them. “You know exactly what it would make me feel.”

That was true, he knew how easily they could get like this, possessive, and he…kind of liked it. There had been times in the past when he’d used this to his advantage, just to make them lose control a bit, but this time it really had been an accident. Not a bad result, though. 

“What pissed you off, Hound? That she complimented me? Or that she touched me?” He challenged in a rough whisper. He guided Bloodhound’s other hand over his chest, making their gloved hand caress the exposed skin of it. “Are you pissed ‘cause she was gonna touch me where _you_ touch me?” 

Bloodhound growled, squeezing his throat in their grip and cutting his breath off for several seconds. “Shut your mouth.” They then pulled away, dragging Octavio by the back of his new suit until they reached their room and pushed him inside, locking the door behind. 

Octavio stared at them through the golden visor and he stumbled back on his feet, falling on the bed behind him. Bloodhound was on him in one second, but this time Octavio refused to give up so easily. He slipped to the side, making them roll on the bed and sat on their thighs, ignoring the threatening hiss they let out. “If you hated her touching me so much, then why didn't you come instead, compadre? Why didn’t you come to touch me in her place?” He asked, removing their mask in one swift move. 

Their hair fell to frame their face, and no matter how angry Blooodhound could be, they were hot as fuck when they glared at him like that. Their hand slipped under the tank top just like Natalie’s had, and Octavio leaned into it. It was only for a moment, but they took it to throw him off on the bed and crawled on him like a hunter on a helpless prey. “I don’t need to display my eagerness like that, when other people are watching,” they said, removing Octavio’s mask as well. 

He raised his head, wanting to kiss them, but Bloodhound pushed his face on the mattress, hiding theirs in his neck and giving it a sharp bite that had Octavio moan loudly. “Hound— _fuuuck_ , amor,” he panted, running his fingers through their hair, trying to guide them up. They complied, licking a wet stripe up to his chin, kissing the patch of scars covering it. They stared down at him hard, panting as heavily as him, then finally gave in, capturing his mouth in a fierce kiss that hurt. Bloodhound bit him, they fought his mouth with tongue and teeth, but they were moaning too, rutting against his body.

When they pulled back with a gasp, they groped Octavio’s ass with one hand, opening the buttons of the suit with the other. “Off, off, _off_ ,” they urged, and Octavio helped them unzip top, pants and boxers so they could take them off. Once he was freed, he flipped them over again, sitting on their lap. Bloodhound groaned in frustration, trying to dismount him, but he pressed his chest against theirs, grabbing their wrists and putting them above their head, and they didn't fight _that_ hard to get free.

“Tell me, Hound,” he grinned, rolling his hips down against theirs, “What did you think when you saw her touch me?” He asked, rubbing himself against their crotch; he could easily feel their need press against his thighs, and it made him lick his lips in anticipation. They were still looking in his eyes, angry and turned on, and Octavio leaned his face down to lick into their mouth lazily. “Did you want to mark me, want to mark what’s yours, amor?” 

Bloodhound groped his ass and trusted their hips up with a fatigued pant, wrapping his hand again around Octavio’s throat. “ _Yes_ , that is what my thoughts consisted of, ástin mín,” they admitted, their fingers expertly massaging the side of his trachea intensely enough to make him gasp lightly. 

They slid two fingers in his mouth, twirling them around his tongue to wet them properly, and, once they were dripping with Octavio’s spit, they brought their hand behind him. Without hesitation whatsoever, they thrusted them inside of him, starting to prepare him for them. “F-Fuck, baby,” Octavio moaned, leaning against the hand still holding him by the neck. He loved to feel their fingers have that kind of dangerous control over him, he loved this kind of rough intimacy between them whenever Bloodhound was like this, a fight between instinct and passion. “Harder Hound, por favor, _harder_.”

“Why would I want to please you, tonight?” Came the sharp reply. “Upsetting me amuses you.” And they were right. Octavio whined, trying to press their hand against his throat more, but Bloodhound had none of it. They pushed him to the side, laying him on his back. With a roughness they rarely showed, they started fingering him again, at a faster pace and with no grace nor care. It stung just right, and Octavio hungered on the sheets.

He opened his legs for them, pushing their hand away after barely a minute.E _nough_. “C’mon Hound,” he spurred in a snarl, hooking an arm around their neck to drag them down against him. Bloodhound, still fully dressed, pulled their pants down and took themself in hand, giving a few quick strokes as they panted, confused for a moment about what to do. He hadn’t been prepared properly and they were thick, but Octavio gave them a cue. He pulled his cheeks apart, laying on his stomach and looking at them above the shoulder, and the look they gave him and his body…Dios, it was _so_ easy to work them up sometimes.

Bloodhound rubbed themself against his ass, letting out heavy breaths, and when they finally pushed inside of him, it wasn’t slow, it’s wasn't gentle, and Octavio moaned loudly in the mattress feeling his walls stretch around their cock. They bottomed out in a matter of moments, too quickly for Octavio not to hurt, and his dick twitched at the feeling, addicted to that kind of pleasure and pain. “Do you think she could touch you like this, ástin mín?” They breathed in his ear, starting to pull out more carefully while their hands held Octavio’s hips in place, lest he tried to squirm away. They took it slow the second time, making Octavio feel every pull of his muscles, every inch of them invading him.

“ _No,_ ” he gasped, parting his legs wider to give them more space in between as he rutted against the mattress. “And I wouldn’t want her to anyway,” he added with a playful grin, throwing them a cocky look. 

Bloodhound grunted, thrusting their hips forward again to make him cry out. “Nobody can touch you like I can, beloved,” they muttered, rubbing one hand up his spine and grabbing a handful of blue hair. They gave it a sharp pull, making him arch the back with a gasp as the first pearls of precum start to leak out of him. “Say it,” they ordered, massaging Octavio’s thigh with the other hand.

The pace of their thrusts was high and hard to keep with even for him, in that position. He could hardly breathe with his head pulled back like that, and the toughness they moved with didn't give him a moment to recover from the sting of their dick stretching him open and the pleasure it brought him, at the same time. “Nobody… _ngh_ — can touch me l-like you can, amor,” he panted. 

Bloodhound’s hand tugged harder at his hair while they stilled their hips, burying themself deep inside of him. “Only I can make you feel this way.” It was a reminder, punctuated by a rough slap against his thigh. Octavio’s eyes fell shut but Bloodhound didn't give him a chance to catch his breath, because they pulled out of him right after and flipped him on his back. They looked intimidating like that, staring hard at him with lust filled eyes that didn't soften, not even when he reached out for their face and pulled them down for a kiss. A kiss, he thought, but it was nothing more than him panting in their mouth, and their teeth biting down on his lower lips to shush him. 

They pushed inside of him again in a swift and long thrust, burying themself as deep as they could, and Octavio wrapped his arms around their back, holding onto them as Bloodhound started fucking him harder. Their pants were wet against his cheek and Octavio turned his head to stare into their eyes, mouth open only to let out soft moans. They swallowed them, keeping up the pace of their pushes while Octavio slid his hands under their jacket, caressing the scars up their back. “Hound,” he called when a particularly rough thrust actually hurt, but it didn't deter them from moving even further between his legs. 

“Gorgeous,” they breathed, placing a kiss on his eyebrow. “Absolutely gorgeous.” Octavio wanted to disagree, because in no way in hell could he look good, sweaty and messy like that, but their hand wrapped around his throat once again, this time hugging perfectly the curve of Octavio’s neck, and when they pushed slightly up, his breath hitched. “All mine,” they continued, leaning their face down to suck a spot beside Octavio’s Adam’s apple, hard enough to make the flesh sting. 

Octavio gave a low whine, bringing one hand between their bodies to stroke himself. He was wet and leaking continuously, and as his fingers wrapped around his dick he winced, sensitive. Bloodhound’s hand squeezed his neck and didn't loosen its grip, not even when Octavio started gasping, and it was a matter of seconds before their rough and fast thrusts, combined with the tight grip around his neck, brought him to the edge. He came with a loud gasp, trembling under Bloodhound’s bigger body, vision black-spotted and blurry as he spilled all over his abs and theirs. 

Bloodhound grunted, placing a kiss in the middle of his forehead, and then pulled out of him suddenly, stroking their dick fast above Octavio’s legs. His mind was foggy and unfocused, but when Bloodhound hunched over him, letting go of his neck, he dragged his eyes up to meet theirs. “C’mon amor,” he whispered, licking a thumb and rubbing his own nipple with it while they panted and gasped against his mouth. “Mark me with it,” he spurred, running his hand through their locks, pulling their face closer to speak against their lips. “Mark what’s…yours, Hound.”

Bloodhound cried out, stroking themself fast and painfully hard, then sat on their knees, scooting closer to Octavio’s face. They grabbed a handful of blue hair and tugged his head back so to have a better view of him as they fucked their hand for the last moments, until they came all over Octavio’s face, and in his mouth. Octavio gasped at the taste of it, turned on by the way they sounded and looked; he lapped at it, swallowing slowly what he could, and eventually wiped some drops off his cheeks. “Hostia puta, that was hot.”

They looked as fucked out as he himself felt, and when they fell bonelessly on top of him, Octavio chuckled, tapping their shoulder. “Was it good? It was, wasn’t it?” 

“Yes, elskan, yes.” Bloodhound rolled on their side, cupping his cheek. They kissed his lips, slowly this time, and it was soft and it was sweet, so different than the bites he’d received minutes ago, but just as good. Bloodhound caressed down Octavio’s body, massaging his hips and raising his thighs. 

“I’m fine amigo,” he reassured, pulling them by the arms to make them lay down again. They ran their thumb over the dark spot on Octavio’s neck, his _mark_ , then kissed it, satisfied and contented. “Wanna give me another one?” He chuckled, and they caressed back his hair, giving half a shrug, but they were smiling too.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from in too deep by eminem
> 
> kudos and comments are very very very appreciated!
> 
> my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hybristophilica) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hybristophilica) <3


End file.
